


Disobedience

by chains_archivist



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Boys in Chains, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slaves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 13:21:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4223271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chains_archivist/pseuds/chains_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Kass and Kate</p><p>A disobedient padawan learns a lesson from his Master.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disobedience

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dusk, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Boys in Chains](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Boys_in_Chains), which opened in 2000 as a multifandom archive for both fiction and art, but then sadly went offline in 2005. To bring the archive back, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2014. Open Doors [posted an announcement](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/1832) and e-mailed all creators about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please [contact the Open Doors committee](http://transformativeworks.org/contact/open%20doors).

Of all the questions that Oorfo Den never wanted to ask "Who will buy this Jedi?" had to be on the very top of that list.  He'd bartered in bodies, human and otherwise, for most of his fifty-nine Standard years and never once found himself in such a situation.   
  
Stuck with a Jedi for sale.   
  
He was in the Bantha droppings this time for certain.   
  
It didn't help that this particular Jedi was extraordinarily recalcitrant in a most passive-aggressive sort of way.  Not moving a muscle, not saying a word, the young man simply stared at Oorfo with a singular pair of searing, blue-gray eyes.   
  
Oorfo had heard tales of the Jedi -- how they could run at the speed of a chaetoh, how they could levitate their bodies for hours on end and how they could strangle a man to death without laying so much as a hand on him.  He had no ideas if these tales were true or not but Oorfo hadn't taken any chances with this one.  Minutes after that damned Ruggarian slave hunter had laughingly told him exactly what he'd gotten himself into, Oorfo hadn't wasted a moment. On went the remote choke-collar and razcuffs, down slammed the force field enclosure.  Warned the boy that at the first sign of Jedi trickery, the collar would crush his windpipe, the cuffs would slice his hands off at the wrists and that would be that.   
  
And how did the Jedi reply?  Knelt, closed his eyes and refused to budge for almost two Standard days.  It was as if Oorfo had picked up a statue in some Dorgunian bazaar and brought it on board as decoration. A naked and very decorative statue, of course, but a statue nonetheless.  By the second night, the Jedi opened his eyes, drank a single sip from the water pipe and began an unblinking examination of his surroundings, still not moving a muscle, often staring straight at Oorfo, as if he could see straight into the depths of his soul.   
  
It was eerie and disconcerting and made Oorfo want get rid of him all the more ... and faster.   
  
Oorfo spat, took another long swig of b'erza and spat again.  What to do with this strange, silent Jedi?  What in G'omrm's name to do?   
  
Perhaps it would be best to foist him off on some unsuspecting vice trader or maybe a Royal House that wanted particularly dangerous novelty in a bedtoy.  Oorfo had heard rumors of the Hutt of Tatooine, how he enjoyed feeding Jedi to his hungry pet Rancor, but, knowing the Hutt, Oorfo himself might end up being the appetizer to a Jedi main course.   
  
No, that wouldn't do.  Not at all.   
  
And hells be damned, couldn't simply let the Jedi go.  The odds were ten to one that he'd return with his fellows in arms and put Oorfo out of business for good.   
  
Another unacceptable option. No, the Jedi would have to be gotten rid of and hopefully never be heard from again.   
  
If only Oorfo could figure out some way to do it.   
  
As if in answer, he heard a low beep over his comlink.  "MastaOr?"   
  
He scowled and hit the reply-clip.  "Yes?"   
  
"We'sga buyer atta door, MastaOr.  Hedun luk serius."   
  
He'd better look serious, Oorfo thought wryly, if he didn't want his head blown off.  Slave buying wasn't a ckalla bake at the local ladies club. It was a rough business, this dealing and trading in living flesh, and definitely not for the faint of heart.   
  
Or the light of credit pouch. "Well, you know the routine.  Take his blaster and send him in." Oorfo straightened out his stained tunic and slicked back his thinning hair with a pair of chubby hands.   
  
"Hedun unarmed, MastaOr."   
  
Oorfo's eyes widened.  Unarmed?  What in G'omrm's name?  "All right. Send him in anyway.  But give me a moment."  Oorfo took his own blaster out from his belt and hid it in a small crevice beneath the table, making sure the safety catch was in the "off" position.   
  
Scowled at the captive Jedi who was still watching him carefully, motionless and silent. Wagged a threatening finger at him.  "Remember what I told you about that collar and those cuffs, boy.  Shhhhhhhht." Oorfo drew a finger across his throat for emphasis.   
  
The Jedi continued to stare at him.  Expressionless.   
  
I _have_ to get rid of him, thought Oorfo, grimacing. Whatever this buyer is willing to pay, it will assuredly be more than enough.   
  
He stood and waited nervously for the shield doors to part.  They did, and Oorfo gaped at the tall, cloaked figure that entered.  His features were obscured by a large hood but the sheer size and looming presence of him made Oorfo begin to sweat.   
  
"Um ... welcome."  Oorfo stuck a pudgy hand in the direction of the hooded figure. "How can I help you today?"  He exhaled wheezily and mopped his brow with his sleeve.   
  
"I hear you trade in s'eramoah," said the figure, using the Ruggarian word for "bedslave."  "I'm looking to purchase some wares from you."   
  
Oorfo nodded, pulled out a worn bit of cloth from his tunic and wiped his rapidly beading upper lip.  "You are just in time, my friend." He plastered on his best barterer's grin. "I have a fine young specimen here, suitable for almost anything, from the field to the bedroom.  He is, um, multitalented and, er, quite docile." Oorfo didn't mention that most creatures wearing choke collars and razcuffs   
had an understandable tendency toward docility. Sometimes it was better to let the buyer figure those things out himself, he thought, wishing the deal was over and done with and he could drink his way back into a slightly more relaxed state.   
  
The customer slowly pulled down his hood and Oorfo's mouth dropped at the sight of him.  Long brown hair, lightly threaded with silver and dark gray framed deep blue eyes that pierced right through the dim light of the slave ship, making Oorfo tremble.   
  
But the customer was no longer paying any attention to Oorfo.   
Instead, he turned to the imprisoned Jedi. "What is your name, boy?"   
  
Much to Oorfo's surprise, the young Jedi looked up, met the   
customer's gaze and answered directly. "I am Obi-Wan Kenobi, Padawan learner to Master Qui-Gon Jinn of the Jedi Knights of Coruscant." His voice was cultured, cold and as smooth as ice.   
  
Oorfo thought he was going to have a heart attack.  The creature he'd been holding so ignobly was not a Knight, but a Padawan.  A Padawan that no doubt had a Master Jedi hot on his trail.   
  
A Master Jedi who was going to slice Oorfo's head into three bloody wedges before you could say "Jawa." Oh, by all the infernal Hells of Teiwkass, Oorfo thought miserably, giving his forehead another frantic wipe with the now sweat-soaked cloth.   
  
If the cloaked man was surprised, he didn't show it. Turned to Oorfo with an unreadable expression.  "Is it common practice to trade in Jedi?"   
  
"Well . . . "  Oorfo coughed, concealing his unease. "I'd say that a Jedi is a most uncommon species of creature . . . and uh, most valuable. But for you . . ."   
  
"Twelve dectares," the customer replied.  "I will give you no more."   
  
Even though the logical Oorfo would have gladly given the Jedi away for one dectare, the business man within him whined in agonized protest. "Why you must be . . . he sputtered reflexively only to be interrupted by a sharp wave of the buyer's hand.   
  
"You will take the twelve dectares."   
  
Oorfo blinked.  Why, yes, that suddenly seemed like a most reasonable amount. "I'll take the twelve dectares," Oorfo murmured. He smiled dazedly at the customer who nodded pleasantly in reply.   
  
"You will lift the force field and remove the cuffs."   
  
Of course Oorfo would.  Nothing seemed more logical than that. "I'm going to lift the force field and remove the cuffs."  Oorfo pulled a battered remote control from his pocket and hit a series of buttons.   
  
The field shivered, then disappeared as the cuffs fell from Obi-Wan's wrists and clattered to the floor.   
  
The customer waved his hand in front of Oorfo's eyes lingering for a moment at his temple. "You will take your traffic off of this world and resettle on the Outer Wastes, never to return."  Forceful tone, deep and irresistible.   
  
"I think I'll be shipping off soon anyway, and head somewhere a bit more remote," Oorfo confided in the customer.  "Get out of this business, raise a family, maybe start a farm.  I've always liked the idea of having a nice little farm."   
  
"That's an excellent idea," the customer agreed.  "Our business is finished. Shalmoh melkia."   
  
"Shalmoh keldaid." Oorfo bowed as he intoned the formal closure statement.   
  
The customer motioned to the young Jedi, who rose and bowed his head respectfully.  Took a moment to examine the younger man's face, then ran his hands down the front of the young man's chest and belly, pausing to tweak a nipple before moving down toward his groin.  It took a moment, but he fondled the quiescent shaft to rampant life with skill that Oorfo had to almost admire, even though he wanted them gone two cycles ago.  Let the Jedi's master slice *this* man's head into wedges, not his, he thought.   
  
The younger man's face slowly reddened as arousal became impossible to resist.  His eyes rose almost reluctantly to meet his buyer's gaze and the red went deeper.   
  
The customer finally turned and left, his purchase obediently   
following at a respectful distance as Oorfo Den, slave trader, settled down in his chair with a fresh b'erza. Sighed contentedly and began to dream of a pretty wife and the long fields of heweiit he'd reap come the harvest season of Uraulane.   
  


* * *

  
  
Obi-Wan sat quietly in the shielded hover car as the skin beneath his choke-collar began to itch in the most infuriating way. "I don't suppose you'd consider removing this infernal device at any point, would you Master?"   
  
"I'll meditate on the idea. Later."   
  
Drily. "How kind."   
  
The lights of Sgerta came into view and Obi-Wan suppressed a sigh. He'd badly miscalculated his place in this mission, disobeying the single key order his Master had given him.  The order to do nothing.   
  
It almost struck him as funny, if he dared to dwell on it.  Perhaps one day in the future it would.   
  
At the moment, however, the humor of the situation was still evanescent.   
  
Qui-Gon did not look amused.  Qui-Gon was behaving in a most unQui-Gon like way, all that fondling; perhaps it was necessary for verisimilitude, but it was mortifying to have his sex stand up and take notice in public. It was his own fault, his flesh had responded before his brain could encompass thoughts of Ixian naked eels or bantha poodoo.   
  
Or anything worse, like beltran larvae, squirming wetly in the hive.   
  
At least thinking about them now kept him from becoming quite so rampantly erect, even if his condition hadn't quite subsided yet.   
  
He cleared his throat.  "Master?"   
  
"Silence."  Grim tone, and yet, Qui-Gon's hand reached over again, he watched in a kind of glazed, pleasurable horror as his master's fingers deftly teased him again.  Oh, Force, he was going to whimper, or at least his body wanted to whimper, he was holding it back by biting his lip hard.   
  
"What orders did I give you?"  Almost a conversational tone.   
  
There went his control.  He whimpered, hips moving involuntarily. "To stay with the ship."   
  
"And what did you do?"   
  
Oh, Force, those fingers were between his legs, gently rolling first one testicle and then the other.  His skin felt as if he'd been doused in something flammable and set afire.  "I, uh..." What had he done?  Oh, yes, he'd left the ship to investigate on his own.  "I left the ship."  Faintly, mesmerized by the shift of tendon and muscle in Qui-Gon's wrist.   
  
"Exactly." Grim pleasure and he nearly yelped as those fingers probed further back.  "Ah, so they didn't touch you?"   
  
He closed his eyes, felt the heat as the tide of color washed over his entire body.  "Well, no."  Faintly.  The fingers probed more intimately and his hips came up off the seat without volition.  "M-m-master?"   
  
"So, the slaver didn't take you, and neither did the dealer." Sternly.   
  
"N-n-no."  He hadn't even considered that possibility until Oorfo had gotten rid of his clothes.   
  
"How fortunate for you." Acid tone.   
  
Obi-Wan whimpered again; what little was left of his ability to think and form coherent sentences was rapidly melting.   
  
The hover car, blessedly, set down near their ship.  Qui-Gon gave him a long look, and so far gone was he that even that was arousing.  A quick movement, and Qui-Gon's robe settled around his shoulders, shielding him from any curious eyes as they exited the hover car and walked up the ramp into the ship.   
  
The captain met them just inside the hatchway.  "Ah, you've got him." Relieved, and Obi-Wan found the mental capacity to wonder if Qui-Gon had excoriated the captain for his absence, back on Pell.   
  
Qui-Gon was grimly silent, used one hand to guide Obi-Wan into their cabin.  "Lie down on the bed."  Somewhat harshly.   
  
He sat down instead, shivered a little as Qui-Gon turned toward his bags.  "Master, I'm sorry."  Penitently.   
  
Qui-Gon rummaged, retrieving tunic sashes.  "Lie down."  Sharply.   
  
He lay down immediately, glad of the robe. Qui-Gon turned back to the bed, arched an eyebrow.  "Take off the robe and roll over."   
  
Damn.  He leaned up and shrugged free of the robe, unable to prevent the frisson of desire that traced another shiver down his spine. There was something in his master's eyes . . .   
  
He soon discovered what it was, one sash was looped around each of his wrists, around each of his ankles.  The pillow was placed under his belly to raise him just a bit higher and he began to shiver again, less from fear than from anticipation.  He was opened and something cool and slick touched his body's private entrance, he whimpered again, put his face into the bedclothes as a blunt finger invaded him.   
  
"This is far kinder than what would have happened to you if you had been to the slaver's tastes."  Grim again.  "Oorfo Den, I suspect, would not have hurt you.  Much.  Although you might have lost your hands for struggling."   
  
He bucked when that finger found the small gland inside, pressing down and stroking.  "Yes."  Gasped it.   
  
A warm mouth touched his cleft, a hot tongue flicked at him there, and Qui-Gon's free hand smoothed the skin on the back of his thighs. He whimpered, twisted in the bonds that held him.  "What does your oath require, Obi-Wan?"   
  
He arched again, involuntarily.  "Obedience."  Another gasp.   
  
Another finger joined the first, stretching him taut, almost to the point of pain, but not quite.  His body was less confused than his mind, it knew quite well what it wanted, and that was more of the same, he pushed back into Qui-Gon's fingers with growing hunger and need, distantly mortified by the sounds he was making in his throat.   
  
The mouth moved to the small of his back, nipped at his skin gently, sucked at it.  It would leave a mark, he thought, and the idea was so unexpectedly combustible that he moaned, thinking of his master's mark on him.   
  
A nip to the curve of one buttock and his hips were moving steadily, seeking more, needing more.  He cried out in disappointment when the fingers withdrew, but something thicker and hotter pressed against him then, a slow invasion that burned until he had to take a deep breath.   
  
Qui-Gon was inside him, he thought and groaned aloud.   
  
"There would have been no lubricant," Qui-Gon told him effortfully. "No preparation at all, just this.  You would have been hurt, Obi-Wan, torn.  And doubtless beaten before hand. Do you know how frightened I was for you?"  Harshly.   
  
He was beginning to figure it out, he thought, lunatic hilarity blending with desire.  "No. Yes."  He wasn't sure, honestly, but the resulting thrust was satisfying nonetheless.   
  
"It would not have been this kind." Husky voice in his ear and a big hand reached beneath him, stroked between his legs, clasped his jutting shaft.  "They would not have cared if you felt pleasure or not."   
  
He made a sound intended to convey comprehension and agreement, but it sounded more like a desperate sob.  Afraid Qui-Gon would misinterpret, he pushed back against the larger body, pushed into the fingers that gripped him.   
  
The fabric of leggings and tunic somehow made it hotter, more satisfying; he arched like a felinoid, rubbing himself against Qui-Gon's chest and belly, felt the light prickle of hair brush his buttocks as Qui-Gon sank all the way in.   
  
He was making those sounds again, but the hell with being mortified, with being contrite, he was going to let himself drown in it.  They moved in rhythm now, Qui-Gon setting the pace, and there was warm breath on his nape, it made him whimper again.  "I'm sorry, Master." With effort, and it was a lie, because if he'd known this might happen as a result, he wouldn't have waited so long to leave the ship, risk notwithstanding.   
  
And oh, it was so good, too good, the slight burn affirmed that, and Qui-Gon's breathing was harsh, growing harsher, and those knowing fingers played him like a musical instrument, sometimes rough, sometimes gentle, and something just perfectly in between and he was going to simply explode or implode or die or something ...   
  
At least he would be happy.  Pushing back against Qui-Gon's not inconsiderable weight, he felt ecstasy come upon him, cried out, no muffling it this time, felt his body tighten around the thickness impaling him and spurted, hot and wet, onto the bed, onto his own belly and chest, over the fingers that still tormented him.   
  
Qui-Gon's cry was almost triumphant, he could swear he felt the heat and slickness fill him as his master's hips hammered against his buttocks, faster and faster and then . . . then it was over, and he was flat on the bed, comforted by a kiss on the nape of his neck. "Never, never disobey me again." Huskily again, and one big hand cupped his hip with tenderness.  "Never."   
  
He put his cheek against the bed linen.  "I won't." Blurrily.   
  
"Good."  Another kiss, this one tender and gentle against his lips. "And don't get too comfortable yet, my padawan."   
  
He looked up, confused.  "Master?"   
  
Was greeted with a wry, wicked smile.  "Let's just say your new owner plans on getting his twelve dectares worth."   
  
Obi-Wan laughed in reply, but not for very long.   
  
  
  
finis 

**Author's Note:**

> Tell us about a good bargain you've made! :D


End file.
